Brawlers at Hogwarts
by Azura serpil
Summary: When Voldemort gains interest in the power of the Bakugan the Brawlers are called in. I'm bad at summaries! (set as a kind of alternate plot line to the first series) please read and review! No offense will be taken from any review I WANT to know what you think! Rated T because I'm paranoid. (Harry Potter 5th year) (adopted)


Disclaimer:

I cannot take credit for this chapter as it was written by 140. This is her work that I've taken on where she left off. I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Harry Potter, but very much like both.

Chapter 1

Oh come on already!" Runo whined "This guy should have been here ages ago! I'M GETTING BORED!" She was stood alone in a dark alleyway with nothing around her but bins and old card bored boxes. Anyone walking past would wonder why a girl of 12 was standing around yelling to herself at 9:30 in the evening with no one there with her, in fact those who did walk past were looking at as if she as a lunatic and one lady even asked if she was lost and needed to call someone but Runo just waved her off and insisted everything was fine! That's because in her eyes everything WAS fine! She was sent a message on one of the Bakugan chat site challenging her to a battle and telling her to meet them down this alleyway at 9 o'clock that evening. Runo wasn't able to resist the challenge and had told the kid she would be there, but to actually be there she had to sneak out of her bedroom window and down the drain pipe to avoid her parents questioning her and now the little brat had the nerve to not show up! It was enough to make Runo's blood boil! "Maybe the little brat chickened out… WHEN I GET HOME I'M GOING TO GIVE THE KID A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Runo turned on her heals ready to leave with her nose in the air when a voice behind her caused her to turn back.

"Are you afraid little girl?" A hooded figure stood in front of her , tall and thin he looked like an adult even though Runo couldn't see his face "Does the little girl want to go home?" It said in a mocking voice.

"No way I'm scared! And who are you calling little?!" Runo yelled drawing her gate card and holding it at arm's length between her two fingers. "Are you the one I'm meant to be battling against?"

The figure copied Runo's action with their own gate card and laughed "No but I'll be taking his place." With that Runo and the unknown called out for the field to be opened and both became surrounded in a blinding light.

* * *

><p>The second Runo woke up the next morning she went onto the computer and logged onto the site her and her friends used to chat. To her relief Julie and Alice were already on talking with each other so she did as normal and jumped right in "Hey guys!"<p>

Julie was shocked for a second but soon recovered and smiled "Hey Runo! How'd the battle last night go?"

Runo visibly cringed "The guy creamed me! Worst part is it wasn't even the kid I was meant to go against! I didn't even win once! I decided against using Tigrerra after the first battle! I didn't want to lose her!"

Both Alice and Julie were shocked but Alice gave her an encouraging smile "It's OK Runo! There's always someone stronger out there! Without them you have nothing to strive for!"

Runo gave a small smile "Thanks Alice."

Of course it was at that moment that Dan and Marucho decided to join the conversation.

"Guys! Something really weird is happening!" Dan announced without as much as a hello.

Marucho pushed up his glasses and nodded causing Runo to roll her eyes. "Are you going to tell us what it is then?" She demanded losing her patients.

"Geez! Alright Runo! Basically this old dude showed up at my house earlier and said that he wanted all of us to meet him in the park later this afternoon and that "it is a matter of urgency" Whatever he means by that!"

Alice looked taken aback "Did he say anything else Dan?"

"No just that! Then he walked away casually… oh and he mentioned Shun as well!"

Julie almost choked on the water she was drinking "W-what? Shun? He hasn't been online for ages how are we meant to talk to him?"

Marucho smiled "I already have that covered Julie. I took my family jet and went to his house first thing after Dan told me… his grandfather wasn't too happy but Shun said he'd come."

Runo quickly thought things over in her head. Old guy shows up really early and says he wants to see them… ALL of them! There was something not right about this but she couldn't tell what! "I say we go! But just to investigate!" She announced causing all of them to look at her.

For the first time that morning the Bakugan began to speak up. "No way girly! I am not going to meet some old guy in the park! Who knows what could happen!" Preyas argued.

"I think we should think this through a bit more Runo." Tigrerra reasoned.

Dan shook his head "Nothing bad will happen! There's no harm in looking right guys?"

Julie shook her head "That's right Danny!"

Marucho nodded "It'll be nice to know what he wants!"

Alice looked from one to another then sighed and said "As long as we're careful…"

Preyas sweat dropped "B-but we have no idea who this guy is…"

Dan looked as if he suddenly remembered something "Oh yeah! He introduced himself as "Albus Dumbledore""


End file.
